Electrical multimeters can typically perform measurement of a wide range of physical and electrical parameters. Some may have a low-ohms measurement function for measuring small electrical resistances, e.g., less than 100 ohms. To implement the low-ohms measurement function, the multimeter will typically include a current source that can be coupled by a pair of electrical leads to an unknown resistance to be measured.
During use in the field, a user may frequently leave a multimeter powered on in a low-ohms measurement mode while the multimeter is not taking a live measurement. When a multimeter is powered on in the low-ohms measurement mode but no resistor is at the leads, the electrical leads will form an open-circuit. In the open-circuit configuration, a typical multimeter device may continue to draw a substantial amount of current from its battery power source. Such current consumption while at idle may significantly decrease the battery life of a portable multimeter device.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the claimed invention.